1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning by spreading cleaning liquid and by suction of the used liquid.
2 Description of the Related Art
The document European Patent No. 422,977 of the same inventor describes a suction apparatus with a flexible rubber wiper for the elimination of dirty water during cleaning of certain surfaces. The wiper comprises, according to a particular modified embodiment, a stepped cutout along one of the edges of its working end and also comprises at least one suction channel provided within the portion of the body of this wiper which is situated in vertical alignment with this stepped cutout.
The known apparatus comprises according to a particular modified embodiment a reservoir of cleaning liquid supplying by a series of small channels a spreading member such as a brush, and a reservoir for dirty cleaning liquid adapted to collect the dirty cleaning liquid after suction by a roller pump.
The assembly of the mentioned elements is mounted within a casing comprising a sleeve adapted to receive a manipulating sleeve or gripping handle.
This known device is generally satisfactory for intensive use, but is poorly adapted for household use for the following reasons: the casing integrating a roller pump and its drive motor, the two reservoirs and the necessary connecting conduits are of heavy weight, which renders the holding or displacement on the surfaces having contours such as staircases, relatively difficult; moreover, because most of the weight of the apparatus is in frictional contact on the substratum, the force to move it to be applied to the sleeve is high.